Sensaciones Sónicas
thumb|Logotipo actual de Sensaciones SónicasSensaciones Sónicas ''(antes ''Suite Sync ''ó ''Suite Sync México) es una empresa mexicana de doblaje al español, traducción de dialogos y post-producción, perteneciente al señor Gerardo Suárez. Fue fundada a principios de los años de 1990. Sus estudios, instalaciones y oficinas se encuentran ubicados en la calle de Prolongación Tajin numero 900, en la colonia "Emperadores" al sur de la ciudad de México. Entre sus trabajos mas conocidos, estan entre las series de televisión, películas y dibujos animados, principalmente para Cartoon Network, The Walt Disney Company, Warner Bros. y NBC Universal. Actualmente, solo se encuentra activo únicamente para Disney. Historia Suite Sync fue fundada entre 1990-1991 por Gerardo Suárez en México. En ese entonces, se encontraban trabajando actores como Esteban Siller, Herman López, Ricardo Mendoza, Cristina Hérnandez, Maggie Vera, contando que fue el primer estudio de doblaje en donde el actor Gustavo Melgarejo empezaria a trabajar frecuentemente. thumb|Cartoon Network fue uno de sus principales clientes, para el doblaje de sus producciones thumb|The Walt Disney Comapny, es igualmente uno de sus mayores clientes, para el doblaje de las pridccuiones de [[Axel Smit en la actualidad]] Pero el primer trabajo de doblaje que realizarón fue en 1993, con la llegada de sú primer cliente: Warner Bros., y sus primeras producciones dobladas ahi fueron las primeras series de Cartoon Network (que en ese momento era un canal muy reciente y recien empezaba sus emisiones) y se doblaron ahi programas como El Show de Moxy y ¡Que historia tan maravillosa! (este último era un doblaje en colaboración con los Angeles y Colombia). Años mas tarde, se doblaron proyectos como La ciudad de los niños perdidos (siendo sú primera película doblada) y series como El Laboratorio de Dexter, Johnny Bravo y la Vaca y el Pollito. En 1997, llega su segundo cliente, el cual fue Colombia Pictures, donde se doblaron algunas películas como Gattaca (de 1997) y Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (de 1999), aunque abandono la empresa de doblaje, despues de doblar la película 8 mm (de 1999); habiendose doblado solo 4 producciones en Colombia. Mientras tanto, Warner Bros./Cartoon Network seguia mandando frecuentemente todas sus producciones. Entre 1998 al 2001, se doblaron series como Las Chicas Superpoderosas, Ed Edd y Eddy, Coraje el Perro Cobarde, Soy La Comadreja, entre muchas más y el inicio de la franquicia de Scooby-Doo! en el estudio, en 1998. En 2002, llegaria el tercer cliente del estudio, el cual seria The Walt Disney Company, 'estudio en donde se doblarian varias producciones de la misma empresa, todas creadas y dirigidas por el animador estadounidense Axel Smit. En el estudio, se doblaron producciones como Las Aventuras de Panqui, Malo Con Bueno, Cala Esna, Quesa Queso, Papa Copa, entre otras. Durante el 2003 y 2006, Focus Freatures y Universal Pictures, comenzaron a mandar casi todas sus producciones al estudio de doblaje desde 2003 hasta el 2012, convirtiendose en los 3ndos y 4tos clientes mas frecuentes del estudio (detras de Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. y Disney eran los 1ros y 2dos clientes mas frecuentes para el estudio). Ya seria en esos anos, donde el actor Alejandro Urbán empezaría hacer doblajes para la empresa, aunque, únicamente para Disney. En 2007, la empresa Suite Sync, pasaria a llamarse Sensaciones Sónicas, y tras el cambio de nombre, ocurriran sucesos que provocarian que la calidad de los trabajos doblados en el estudio, comenzaran a bajar. En el año 2011, el director, dueño y socio fundador del estudio: Gerardo Suárez decidio venderle la totalidad de acciones de la empresa a la familia Urbán y nombró a su esposa, la cantante Claudia Urbán como directora y gerente general siendo que esta última queria intervenir en la empresa del señor Suárez. Claudia Urbán, sin ninguna experiencia en el negocio del doblaje, tomo la desición que todos los doblajes que realizara el estudio, se grabaran sin un director de doblaje para ahorrar costos, pues su intención, segun rumores, era convertir a Sensaciones Sónicas en un estudio de música. Ben 10: Supremacía Alieniguena y MAD fueron algunas de las series afectadas por la desición. Por este motivo, casi el 90% de los actores y actrices de dobaje que trabajaban en el estudio, tanto dirijiendo como actuando (entre ellos, Gaby Ugarte, Víctor Ugarte, Antonio Galvez, Christine Byrd, entre otros) renunciaron a laborar en la empresa, debido a que se les era imposible trabajar sin director, ademas de que las relaciones con la nueva administración era insoportable. Debido a esto, Claudia Urbán puso a sus hermanos, los tambien cantantes: Daniel, Patty y Marina Urbán (Esta última no es cantante) a localizar, supervisar e incluso, actuar en proyectos de la empresa (siendo que ninguno de ellos es actor de doblaje y carecen de experiencia para el negocio). Alejandro Urbán, que tambien es hermano de Claudia, ya habia figurado en el estudio, con trabajos tales como Cala Esna, Quesa Queso y The Genius Show. Si embargo, su trabjo en el doblaje, al lado de sus hermanos, afecto mucho las series en las que trabajaba este señor, puesto a que el solo hacia trabajos para Disney, siendo la llegada de su hermana Claudia, la primera vez que haria trabajos para Cartoon Network. Solo algunas series, caricaturas y películas (como Un show más, The Scrat Show, Hora de aventura, Scooby-Doo: Misterios S.A., Up All Night, Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood y El increible mundo de Gumball) lograron mantener un director de doblaje que cuida la interpretación y la continuidad de los actores y traductores, conservando la calidad del producto. Otras series, pertenecientes a The Walt Disney Company como Quesa Queso, The Genius Show y El Show De Dinosaurs, al igual que las anteriores, quedaron sin director de doblaje, lo que hizo que los Urbán intervinieran en el doblaje de estas. Las otras series series de Cartoon Netowrk (como MAD de Warner Bros) se grabaron sin director, solo con el apoyo de los tecnicos de sala e ingenieros de sonido, dejando la interpretación vocal en manos de los actores. Esto provoco una notable baja de calidad en algunos de los trabajos del estudio, incluidos los de Disney, debido a la falta de dirección, las malas traducciones y los pocos actores. Hasta ahora, la empresa es manejada, supervisada y drigida por Claudia Urbán, mientras que los insertos de las series de Cartoon Network, son leidos por Daniel Urbán (aunque en algunos episodios de Hora de aventura, El increible mundo de Gumball, Un show más y The Scrat Show, estos eran leidos por Alejandro Urbán, sin razón aparente), mientras que los insertos de las series de The Walt Disney Company, son leidos por Memo Aponte Mille, sin excepción. Asimismo, Gerardo Suárez actualmente ocupa el cargo de Gerente de producción. Debido a esto, en 2012, Cartoon Netowrk y The Walt Disney Company estuvieron cerca de lanzarles una demanda a Sensaciones Sónicas, debido a la mala calidad del doblaje y por esto, ambas empresas forzaron a la familia Urbán, bajo amenaza de demanada, a poner un director de doblaje de nuevo a todos sus proyectos como en los casos de series como MAD y Ben 10: Supremacia Alieniguena, asi como las entregas de la franquicia Dinosaurs, y la mayor parte de los proyectos de Cartoon Network y The Walt Disney Company fueron supervisados por Carlos Hugo Idalgo, Juan Antonio Edwars, Rafael Pacheco, Circe Luna y reintegrando como director a Óscar Flores. Ya con la incorporación de los directores de la empresa, algunos actores volvieron a reincoporarse, como en el caso de Karla Falcón, Óscar Flores, Rossy Aguirre, Martín Soto e Igor Cruz, entre otros. A finales del 2013, Cartoon Network terminó su contrato con la empresa, despues de 18 años, por lo que los proyectos que se doblaban ahi (Un show más, Hora de aventura, El Increible mundo de Gumball, MAD, Ben 10: Omniverse y The Scrat Show) pasaron hacer doblados en SDI Media de México. Asi mismo, The Walt Disney Company, que establecia su contrato con el estudio desde el 2002, estuvo cerca de terminar su contrato con este en el año 2014, despues de 13 años, lo que optaria que los proyectos que se doblaban ahi (Cala Esna, El Show De Dinosaurs, Los Super Quesos: La serie y la franquicia Dinosaurs) pasaran a doblarse en Diseño en Audio (DNA). Sin embargo, afortunadamente, debido a la reincorpotación de actores como Dulce Guerrero, Óscar Flores y Rossy Aguirre, asi como la reintegración de los directores de doblaje, hizo que The Walt DIsney Company no terminara su contrato con el estudio y le permitiera seguir doblando sus proyectos ahi. En el 2015, con la cancelación de series como Cala Esna, Restaurante Espacial y Los Super Quesos: La serie, los trabajos de Sensaciones Sónicas para Disney empezarian a disminuir, a tal grado de que lo único que dobla actualmente para Disney son las entregas de la franquicia Dinosaurs, siendo el trabajo mas duradero e importante de la empresa. Fuera de Disney, la franquicia de Scooby Doo era el único trabajo de la Warner Bros. que se siguia doblando, siendo otro de los trabajos mas duraderos e importantes del estudio, hasta que con el estreno de la nueva serie de Scooby-Doo, de nombre '¡Ponte en Onda, Scooby-Doo! en octubre de 2015, doblada en SDI Media de México, que poseía un reparto diferente al actual, las 3 últimas entregas de la franquicia tambien fueron mandadas a doblar ahi, por lo que lo mas probable es que la franquicia mas duradera del estudio, ya no se doble ahi, y deje asi a Dinosaurs como la única serie doblada en el estudio, algo también poco probable, dado a que se han estrenado otras 2 nuevas entregas de la franquicia, dobladas en Diseño en Audio (DNA) y Taller Acústico S.C., pero también es probable que si, ya que Alejandro Urbán ha dicho que El Show De Dinosaurs y Las Aventuras de Lila Dinote seguirán doblándose en Sensaciones Sónicas. Recientemente, los últimos trabajos doblados en este estudio, se ha podido observar un incremento en la calidad del doblaje, la traducción y un mejor manejo de reparto en general, ademas de que la mayor parte de la dirección del doblaje del estudio, corria a manos de Xotchil Ugarte, otro factor tambien fue el regreso de algunos actores que ya no laboraban en la empresa (tales como Jesse Conde, Blas García y Catalina Musquiz), asi como el retiro casi total de la familia Urbán en todos los aspectos del doblaje, debido a que Alejandro Urbán, al haber trabajado en el estudio desde el 2003, es el único integrante de su familia que sigue activo en el estudio, pero debido a que la dirección corrio a manos de Xotchil Ugarte, el solo hace doblaje en pocos trabajos del estudio, llegando a incluso a no estar en las voces adicionales. Estas desiciones probablemente se deban a la reducción de trabajos realizados, ademas de un intento de manetener la calidad y permanencia de las franquicia Dinosaurs en Sensaciones Sónicas, el único trabajo que se doblan actualmente en el estudio. En varias de las series animadas dobladas en el estudio, se escucha la frase "Doblaje hecho en México por Sensaciones Sónicas", 'hablado por el actor Óscar Flores. Lista de trabajos Películas 'Universal *Columbus Circle (2012) *El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención (2012) *Hombre lobo: La bestia entre nosotros (2012) *Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) *Beethoven: Una aventura navideña (2011) *Olas salvajes 2 (2011) *Sanctum (2011) *Si fueras yo (2011) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) *La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) *La última carta 2: El baile de los asesinos (2010) *Los recolectores (2010) *Más allá del cielo (2010) *Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Arrástrame al infierno (2009) *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) *Brüno (versión Universal) (2009) *Duplicidad (2009) *El escape perfecto (DVD Universal) (2009) *Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) *Enemigos públicos (2009) *Los piratas del rock (2009) *Peleador callejero (2009) *Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) *Sólo para parejas (2009) *The Fourth Kind (2009) (versión Universal) *The Invention of Lying (2009) (versión Universal) *Triunfos robados 5: Que gane la mejor (2009) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) *Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) *Definitivamente, tal vez (2008) *Diva adolescente (2008) *El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) *El sustituto (2008) *Frost / Nixon (2008) *Jugando sucio (2008) *Mamá por encargo (2008) *Miami Vice (2008) *Se busca (2008) *The Express (2008) *Un par nada ejemplar (2008) *Una idea brillante (2008) *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) *Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) *El reino (2007) *Elizabeth: La edad de oro (2007) *Gángster americano (2007) *Juego de poder (2007) *Las reglas de Georgia (2007) *Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) *Yo los declaro marido y... Larry (2007) *Aceptados (2006) *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2006) *El buen pastor (2006) *El plan perfecto (2006) *En las tinieblas (2006) *La última carta (2006) *Muriendo por un sueño (2006) *Niños del hombre (2006) *Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) *Tres son multitud (2006) *Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) *Viviendo con mi ex (2006) *Vuelo 93 (2006) *American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) *Soldado anónimo (2005) 'Focus Features' *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) *Al filo de la mentira (2011) *Beginners: Así se siente el amor (2011) *El águila de la legión perdida (2011) *Greenberg (2010) *The Kids Are All Right (2010) *Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) *Buscando el hogar (2009) *Los piratas del rock (2009) *Un hombre serio (2009) *Hamlet 2 (2008) *Milk (2008) *Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) *Promesas del este (2007) (versión DVD Universal) *Orgullo y prejuicio (2005) 'Rogue Pictures' *MacGruber (2010) *La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *La profecía del no nacido (2009) *Doomsday (2008) *Los extraños (2008) *Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías (2007) 'Warner Premiere' *Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo! El mapa misterioso (2013) *¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago (2010) *¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) *Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) *Amenaza extraterrestre (2008) (Raw Feed) *Otis deseos oscuros (2008) (Raw Feed) 'Columbia Pictures' *8 mm (1999) *Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (1999) *El mundo de las Spice Girls (1997) *Gattaca (1997) 'Cartoon Network' *Ben 10: Invasión alienígena (2009) *Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo (2007) *Re-Animado (2006) 'Otros proyectos' *Verano en febrero: Una historia real (2013) *La otra Kathrin (2012) *Judy Moody y un verano que promete (2011) (Relativity Media / Universal) *Diversión mortal (2008) *Sobrevivir (2006) *The Matador (2005) (The Weinstein Company) *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa (2005) *Alguien tiene que ceder (2003) (Warner Bros. / Columbia Pictures) *Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) (Warner Bros.) *La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) Series animadas 'Cartoon Network' *El show de Moxy *¡Que historia tan maravillosa! *El laboratorio de Dexter (temporadas 1ª–4ª; episodios 6–78) *Johnny Bravo *La Vaca y el Pollito *Soy la Comadreja *Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Ed, Edd y Eddy *Mike, Lu y Og *Coraje, el perro cobarde *El Escuadrón del Tiempo *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *El campamento de Lazlo *Ben 10 *Chowder *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Los Sábados Secretos *Hora de aventura (temporadas 1ª–5ª; hasta episodio 130) *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Generador Rex *Un show más (temporadas 1ª–4ª) *El Show De Scrat (temporadas 1ª-5ª; hasta episodio 123) *Titán sim-biónico *El increíble mundo de Gumball (temporadas 1ª–2ª) *Ben 10: Omniverse (temporadas 1ª–4ª) *El Tigre, la serie animada (temporadas 14ª-15ª, hasta episodio 248) 'The Walt Disney Company' *Las Aventuras de Panqui (temps. 3-4) *Malo Con Bueno *Quesa Queso *Cala Esna *Papa Copa *The Genius Show *Dinosaurs Bonus *El Show De Dinosaurs *Pat Dodgers *Restaurante Espacial *The Super Chesses: The Series *Las Aventuras de Lila Dinote 'Warner Bros.' *Static Shock *Ozzy y Drix *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? *Duck Dodgers *Krypto, el Superperro *Loonatics *Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *DC Nation Shorts (Cortos de MAD) 'Adult Swim' *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Calamareños *Pollo Robot 'Otros proyectos' *El escuadrón diabólico (Hanna-Barbera) (redoblaje) *Bob el constructor (HIT Entertainment) *La momia (Universal Cartoon Studios) *Robotboy (Cartoon Network / France 3) *MAD (Warner Bros. Animation / Cartoon Network) (temporadas 1ª–3ª) Especiales *Ahí vien-Ed, ahí vien-Ed *Ben 10/Generador Rex: Héroes unidos *Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio *Llorando de miedo *Scooby-Doo! Juegos espeluznantes *Noche buena, niña mala *Las Chicas Superpoderosas reinan *Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro *Un empalagoso día de San Valentín *Una blanca Eddy-Navidad *¡Scooby-Doo!: Fiestas embrujadas *Scooby-Doo! y la amenaza del Perro Mecánico *Del yunque a la sustancia X *Copa Toon *Cala Esna y el secreto de la navidad *Cala Esna y la invasión de las calabazas *Poder de las pelotas *El Regreso de Norm, El Genio *Despierta/Escape de la Ciuadadela *Algo Despistado *Genio en los vertederos *Perdidos en la Selva Misteriosa *Historias de la Resistencia: De Regreso a La Parte del Mundo *Los Poderes Intimos *Piloto *El Especial del Día de Acción de Gracias de Norm, el Genio *La Noche de Brujas de Norm, el Genio Cortos animados y promos *Biografía Toon *Consejos Copa Toon *Bumpers de Ahora/'Después' de Cartoon Network (con la locución de Cristina Hernández, Óscar Florescomo Número Uno, Arturo Mercado como Shaggy y Maggie Vera como Burbuja, entre otros). (1) *Bumpers y cortos de la Era Ciudad Cartoon Network (2005–2010) *Promos de lo nuevo del mes de Cartoon Network (primero con la locución de Cristina Hernández (2) y después con la de Omar Soto, y los actores de voz de Un show más). *Las Chicas Superpoderosas vs. La Legión del Mal *Ben 10 y los Superamigos *Capitán Durán en: Los Originales *Toonface *Movimiento Cartoon *No aceptes sustitutos *Toonix (con la locución de José Lavat) *Cala Esna: Nuevos Episodios Notas: *(1) Durante estos bumpers también se escuchaban voces de otros personajes como Mandy de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, quien era doblada por Rebeca Gómez, pero debido a que esta serie no era doblada en ese estudio, posiblemente se dobló en otro estudio diferente, como Candiani Dubbing Studios. *(2) En los anteriores promos de lo nuevo del mes de Cartoon Network, con la locución de Cristina Hernández, también aparecían los personajes Billy y Mandy de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy, los cuales eran doblados por sus respectivos actores de doblaje, pero fueron grabados en otro estudio, como Candiani, que ha sido donde se han doblado los spots y promos de esta serie, debido a que esta era una de las pocas series de Cartoon Network en no ser dobladas en Sensaciones Sónicas. Series de televisión 'NBC Universal'Editar sección *Construyendo un parque *Friday Night Lights *La oficina *Monk *Noches sin descanso - Up All Night *Outsourced: Novedades de la India 'Cartoon Network' *Big Bag *Un cerebro animado 'Colombia Pictures' *Aunque usted no lo crea (versión moderna) *Shasta McNasty 'Columbia TriStar *Las aventuras de Snobs *No culpes al koala 'Otros proyectos' *El amigo alemán ('''Netflix) *Conmovedora maldad (USA Network) *Dharma y Greg (20th Century Fox) *El rey de Queens (Columbia TriStar / Sony / CBS) *Pensacola: Alas de oro (Eyemark / CBS) Miniseries *Elvis: Camino a la fama Anime *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Popolocrois *Yu-Gi-Oh! (5ª temporada) *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (1ª temporada) *Cala Esna (Anime) Películas animadas 'Warner Bros *South Park: Más grande, más larga y al desnudo *Clifford, la película *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín‎ *La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown‎ *Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown *Canguro Jack: ¡Hola, Estados Unidos! *Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de México *Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja *Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien *Scooby-Doo y la persecución cibernética *Animatrix *Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra *Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown *Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad *Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos *Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves *¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo del Lago Ness *Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante *Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro *Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes *Scooby-Doo y la espada del samurái *Scooby-Doo! La leyenda del fantasmasauro *Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! *¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo! Música de vampiros *Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo *Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman *Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario *Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre *Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo *Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar *Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll 'Cartoon Network Studios' *El laboratorio de Dexter: El viaje de Dexter *Ben 10: El secreto del Omnitrix *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio: Operación Z.E.R.O. *Todos contra los Ed's *Firebreather *Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood *[http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_10:_Destrucci%C3%B3n_Alien%C3%ADgena Ben 10: Destrucción Universal *La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo *La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos *Las aventuras de Clutch Powers 'Otros proyectos' *Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película ('''Warner Bros. / Cartoon Network) Películas de anime *Ghost in the Shell 2: Inocencia (diálogos de Motoko Kusanagi) Actores de doblaje Editar sección *El estudio cuenta con +250 voces, aunque debido a la falta de director, algunos actores/actrices de voz dejaron el estudio y otros se reincorporaron: 'Hombres'Editar sección 'Mujeres'Editar sección Intérpretes Editar sección Locutores Editar sección *Antonio Gálvez *Claudia Urbán *Cristina Hernández *Gerardo Suárez *Isabel Martiñón *Javier Rivero *Maggie Vera *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Óscar Flores *Yamil Atala Directores Editar sección *Antonio Gálvez *Carlos Becerril *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Christine Byrd *Circe Luna *Elsa Covián *Enrique Cervantes *Francisco Colmenero *Genaro Vásquez *Gerardo Suárez *Ilia Gil *Javier Rivero *Jorge Roig *Juan Antonio Edwards *Liza Willert *Lourdes Morán *Óscar Flores *Rafael Pacheco *Rebeca Patiño *Ricardo Hill *Ricardo Mendoza *Rocío Prado *Rossy Aguirre *Rubén Arvizu *Salvador Delgado *Sergio Castillo *Sergio Gutiérrez Coto *Ulises Maynardo Zavala *Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Xóchitl Ugarte *Yamil Atala Traductores y adaptadores Editar sección *Arturo Cataño *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Carlos Pimentel *Carolina Fierro *Christine Byrd *Circe Luna *Elena Ramírez *Homero Villarreal *Janet León *Jesús Vallejo *Jorge Quezada Loyo *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Óscar Flores *Raúl Ubando Fernández *Sergio Illingworth Ingenieros, operadores y técnicos Editar sección *Antonio Hernández Rosado *Jorge Quezada Loyo *Alejandro González *Gerardo Suárez *Felipe Galindo *Luis Senobio *Elena Armas *José Suárez *Juan Gress Personal Editar sección *Gerardo Suárez - Fundador, dueño, director general, gerente de producción y gerente de post-producción *Claudia Urbán - Gerente administrativa *Alejandro Urbán - Director de producción y operaciones *Jorge Quezada Loyo - Propietario, gerente general y gerente de post-producción OtrosEditar sección *Marina Urbán - Logística y supervisión *Genaro Vásquez - Asistente de gerente general y gerente internacional de producción (1996–1998) *Antonio Hernández Rosado - Ingeniero de grabación, audio, edición y mezcla (2001–2011) *José Alfredo Arenas - Edición y post-producción *Miguel Ángel Antonio - Edición y post-producción *Alejandro González - Sincronía *Fernando Cabrera Freyre - Diseñador de audio y asistente (1999–2001) *Constant Adan Moreno Bello - Editor y transfer *Freddy Valeriani - Productor musical asociado (2001–2002) *Vanessa Garcel - Coordinadora de producción para Warner Bros. (2003) Clientes Editar sección *Arvintel Media Productions (hasta 2012) *Banamex (hasta 2012) *BBC (hasta 2014) *Cartoon Network Latinoamérica (hasta 2014) *Columbia TriStar (hasta 2012) *CBS Broadcast International (hasta 2012) *NBC Universal (hasta 2015) *Rogue Pictures (una compañía de Relativity Media y NBC Universal) *Focus Features (una compañía de NBC Universal) *Televisa *Turner Broadcasting System Latin America (hasta 2014) *Warner Bros. (hasta 2016) *The Walt Disney Company Datos de interés Editar sección *En el año 2002 hicieron la música para el programa cómico mexicano de Televisa XHDRBZ, al principio con el nombre original de Suite Sync y después con el nombre actual de Sensaciones Sónicas. *En el año 2007, la empresa pasó de llamarse Suite Sync de México a Sensaciones Sónicas. Debido al cambio de nombre, en todas las producciones grabadas allí durante ese año, aparecía una locución en off grabada y hablada por el actor Óscar Flores que decía: "Doblaje hecho en México por Sensaciones Sónicas". Esta locución apareció en series y películas grabadas en 2007 y 2008, incluyendo KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, Ben 10, Pollo Robot, Chowder, Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z, Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes, entre otras. *Hay actores que trabajan en la empresa como Moisés Iván Mora y Luis Alfonso Mendoza que también tienen experiencia como directores, pero no prestan sus servicios (como directores) para esta empresa. Enlaces externos http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Sensaciones_S%C3%B3nicas?action=edit&section=44 *Página web oficial (Suite Sync) *Canal de YouTube™ Categoría:Estudios de Doblaje